Triwizard Choices
by 0anon0
Summary: Based off a Choose-Your-Own-Adventure with the following summary: You are literally Harry Potter, making your way through a typical day at Hogwarts. If you make the right choices, you may even be able to get some action!
1. Introduction

These are the endings to a Choose-Your-Own-Adventure that I wrote. Unfortunately, since inserting links into stories is quite cumbersome (edit: nearly impossible), I decided not to upload the whole story here. If you want, you can play at Archive Of Our Own (archiveofourown_._org/works/5940088/chapters/13658233 [delete underscores]). Otherwise, here are the endings from that game (note that they will make less sense without the preceding story).

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; they belong to their respective owners.

Note: All characters are written as older than 18 years of age.


	2. Harry x Blaise x Draco x Theodore

You stare at the statue for what seems like forever. You're only jolted out of your trance by rough hands grabbing you. You look around wildly. Somehow, and you don't know how, Zabini has managed to sneak up of you. He shepherds you into the clearing.

"Look who I found spying on us", Zabini says triumphantly.

"I wasn't spying—" you begin to argue, but Malfoy slaps you across the face.

"Don't talk", he hisses. "I know you're spying on us. I've seen you do it before. You're too curious for you own good."

You glare up at Malfoy, angry at his words. The Slytherins chuckle as you try to pull away from Zabini's grip.

"Don't try to escape", Zabini says teasingly, gripping your cloak tightly. "You don't want the consequences."

"Let me go!" you yell. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"I'm not sure about that", Malfoy replies. "Take him to the idol", he says to Zabini.

You struggle again against the dark Slytherin, but Zabini is tall and heavily built, and much stronger than you. He pushes you, and you fall on your knees. Immediately, you surge to your feet again, hoping to catch the Slytherins off guard. You barrel into Zabini, and he topples over. You swerve around Malfoy as he dives to catch you. You have almost reached the trees when something winds around your legs, and you fall heavily. Looking up from the ground, you see Nott standing above you, his want pointing at your head.

"Don't move, Potter", he says.

Malfoy and Zabini move to stand next to him. Zabini is sporting a scratch down one cheek.

"You'll pay for this, Potter", he snarls, and starts forward.

Malfoy rests a hand on his friend's arm, and Zabini steps back again.

"Back to the idol", Malfoy says. "And let's not let him escape this time."

The Slytherins carry you back to the statue. The bonds that Nott shot at you are tight enough to be painful. Zabini hold your arms tightly as well. Although he isn't allowed to hurt you, Zabini isn't being gentle, and his tight grip nearly makes you yell in pain. Only your pride and self-control stop you. The Slytherins drop you on the ground in front of the statue, and remove your bonds. Before you can do anything, they have returned to their positions around the statue, and begin to chant again. You feel the statue pulse again, but from close up, the light and feelings it emanates are overpowering. You sink into a trance, deeper than before, as your proximity to the statue sends waves of pains through your body. When the Slytherins stop chanting, and the statue stops emanating, you feel a surge of relief, which is quickly tempered by the realisation that you can't move. You try to struggle, but your limbs won't obey you.

"The idol controls you now", you hear Malfoy say from somewhere out of sight above you. "Anything I say, you'll do."

"Can I get my revenge now?" Zabini asks.

"Yes", Malfoy replies. "Stand up, Potter."

To your surprise, you immediately respond to Malfoy's order by getting to your feet. You try to control your limbs, but they still won't listen to you. You begin to panic. These Slytherins could do anything to you, and you won't be able to stop them. As if they can see your panic and anguish, the three Slytherins smirk at you.

"Now strip", Malfoy orders, his smirk turning into a cruel grin.

You try to fight Malfoy's command, but there's nothing you can do; the statue's power over you is absolute. You quickly and unceremoniously take off your clothes, and drop them at your feet on the floor, then stand in the centre of the clearing, shivering in the cold. Inside, you are deeply embarrassed, but without Malfoy's express command, you can't even cover yourself from the Slytherin's prying eyes. Zabini steps forwards, and lifts up your cock with one hand. Nott sniggers as your cheeks colour with embarrassment.

"Look at how small Potter's cock is", Zabini teases, giving your cock a tug.

Malfoy and Nott both laugh loudly, and your embarrassment grows. Zabini tugs your cock again, and to you shame, you feel your cock twitch in his hand. After a few more tugs, you're cock is half-hard.

"Check this out!", Zabini calls with a laugh. "Potter's getting a boner!"

The three Slytherins crowd around you, and they each take turns to stroke your cock until it sticks out perpendicular to your body, fully hard.

"Who would have guessed that the Boy Who Lived likes guys?" Nott says mockingly.

"This fits into out plans quite well", Malfoy muses, turning his gaze onto you. "Potter!" he orders. "Jerk off for us. But don't cum."

Immediately, your hand grips your cock, and you begin to stroke it. You let out an involuntary moan, and hope that the Slytherins didn't hear, but your hopes are dashed when the three grins widen. Malfoy, Zabini and Nott watch you jerk off for a few minutes. By this time, you're painfully hard. In a normal situation, you would have already cum, but now, no matter how hard you try, you can't cum.

"Kneel before us", Malfoy finally orders, breaking the silence.

You kneel, and close your eyes, ashamed, although you continue to jerk off. A cold hand grips your chin, forcing it up. You open your eyes to see the Slytherins standing above you, their pants around their ankles. Three cocks point at your face.

"This is my favourite position for a Gryffindor", Zabini says. "On his knees in front of me."

"Definitely", Malfoy agrees, "though I would prefer it if this Gryffindor would be doing something else."

He thrusts his hips forwards, and his cock slides along your cheek, leaving behind a trail of precum. You want to move away, but you statue doesn't let you.

"Suck me", Malfoy orders.

To your shame and embarrassment, you immediately open your mouth, and Malfoy cock slides inside. He grips your head, and pushes it forwards so that you swallow his whole cock. It is only the power of the statue that prevents you from choking and gagging on it. You suck Malfoy's cock for a few minutes, then move on to Nott's cock, and then finally to Zabini's. Zabini's cock is much larger and thicker than Malfoy's or Nott's but you are still able to take it in without issue.

While you suck off Zabini, Malfoy walks around you, and lifts your arse into the air. He pulls at your balls a few times, then presses a finger to your hole, and pushes in. Under the influence of the statue, all your muscles have relaxed, which allows Malfoy to easily push one, then two fingers into your arse. Finally, he pushes a third finger into you, and you feel full inside. Malfoy's fingers lance in and out, and you moan onto Zabini's cock.

Satisfied that you loose enough, Malfoy stands up, and in one fluid motion, shoves his cock into your arse. It's a tight fit, but you can take it. Your pride takes a hit as you're fucked by two Slytherins on either side, while a third watches you and masturbates. You don't get a say in what happens to you now, though – Malfoy, through the statue, still controls you.

Malfoy fucks you for some time, then pulls out to let Nott have a turn. All this time, Zabini continues to fuck you without let-up, and only the magic of the statue allows you to breathe. Meanwhile, Malfoy still stands behind you, out of sight. You only remember his presence when you feel a finger press against your hole, no matter that Nott's cock is still inside you. You want to protest, to tell the Slytherins that your body can't take that much, but you can't. When Malfoy, Nott and Zabini pull out of you, you hope for a respite, but don't expect much.

You hear movement, but can't see anything. Zabini lifts you up, and slowly lowers you to the ground. You wonder at his gentleness, until you feel something press against your entrance. It's much thicker than anything you've had so far, and you realise that both Malfoy and Nott are lining up theirs cocks with your hole. Panic rises in you; there's no way both their cocks can fit into you. But the Slytherins work slowly. A combination of ample lube that appeared from somewhere, as well as choice instructions from Malfoy, loosen you up enough so that the two cocks can fit in. It's a tight fit, and you feel more stuffed than you have any right to. Slowly, Malfoy and Nott pump their cocks in a rhythm – first Malfoy pushes in as Nott pulls out, then vice versa. They speed up, and you feel bolts of pleasure run through your body as they each hit your prostate.

When Malfoy and Nott have reached a workable rhythm, Zabini presents his cock to you again, and you begin to suck it without need for instructions. Zabini grabbed your ears, and uses them to hold you in place as he fucks your mouth with quick, deep strokes. The three Slytherins let out loud moans as they fuck you.

Finally Malfoy and Nott shudder under you, and cum. Not long after, Zabini thrust deeply, and cums down your throat. The Slytherins pull out of you, and let you flop onto the ground. You lie there, cum dribbling out of your mouth and stretched arse.

"Don't think it's over yet", Malfoy says, as he turns you around so that he can look at your face.

He reaches down, and strokes your hard cock a few times. You instinctively thrust into his hand, hoping to get off. Malfoy laughs, and lets go of your cock.

"We'll have a lot more fun with you before we're through", he says.

The Slytherins troop off back to the castle, leaving you to recover next to the pulsing statue.


	3. Harry x Cedric

You walk over to the pool, and dip a finger into it.

"It's freezing", you say to Cedric.

"What did you expect?" he fires back. "It's the middle of winter!"

"I'm not going in there", you protest.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to", Cedric responds with a shrug, "but I really expected more from you. How can a cold pool put you off after you successfully outmanoeuvred a dragon?"

You see his point, and accept Cedric's implicit challenge. You strip off your clothes, and stand in the shed for a moment, shivering in the cold.

"It's not going to get any warmer", Cedric chides. "Or are you scared?"

The taunt drives you to act. With a running leap, you plunge into the pool. The cold drives your breath from your lungs, and you surface, gasping. You look up to see Cedric laughing at you.

"What?" you ask, confused at his amusement.

"I can't describe how funny you looked, jumping into the pool", Cedric says with a grin.

You scowl at him, and grab the Golden Egg from the dry ground beside the pool.

"Wish me luck", you say, then submerge yourself in the water.

Ethereal voices gush from the egg, but before you can decipher them, you new a breath. Over a few minutes, you are able to memorise the rhyme. You surface for the final time, and place the closed egg back on the ground.

"What does that mean?" you ask.

Cedric just shrugs at you.

You heave yourself out of the pool, and stand there shivering. You don't have a towel, because you were planning on showering back in the castle, and you don't want to put your clothes on when you're still wet.

"You look cold", Cedric says as he approaches you. "Let me help you warm up."

Cedric envelops you in a warm hug. Normally, you'd protest, but you're too cold to feel anything but grateful.

"Thanks", you mutter through chattering teeth.

Cedric's hands roam across your body, trying to cover as much of you as possible. Slowly, you stop shivering, but Cedric doesn't let go, and you still don't protest.

Suddenly, you feel the cool sensation of skin on your cock. You try to pull away from Cedric, but he holds you close.

"What are you doing?" you ask sharply.

"You're still so cold", he murmurs. "I'm trying to keep you warm."

Cedric's fingers play along the shaft of your cock, as if playing a flute, and slowly, your cock hardens. You blush in embarrassment, acutely aware of Cedric's body pressed against yours, but the Hufflepuff doesn't seem to mind.

"It's all right", he croons to you.

His hand wraps around your cock, slowly striking it up and down. You let out an involuntary moan.

"I knew you'd like this", Cedric says, his voice still low. "I've watched you all year, and you seem to be on edge. I figured you could use some relief."

You don't reply. All of your attention is focused on the hand on your cock. You know that's it's wrong, that it's being forced on you, but somehow, you don't care. Cedric's voice seems to be coming from far away. The only part of him that seems corporeal is his hand, sliding up and down your cock.

You become aware that Cedric is calling your name. You look up at him, and his grey eyes gaze back a you in concern.

"You weren't answering", Cedric explains. "I wanted to know if what is doing is alright with you. If you don't want to continue, I'll stop now."

"Don't stop", you whisper, as Cedric's hand continues to stroke your cock.

Cedric complies. His free hand circles your body, rubbing against your chest. Slowly, you stop shivering in Cedric's warm embrace. You're physically closer to Cedric than you've been to any other person in your life, and you can feel the details of Cedric's body, from the well-defined muscles in his arms and chest, to the organ growing in size in his pants. You squirm in Cedric's grip, pushing back slightly against the Hufflepuff's groin, and you can feel, rather than hear, the low moan that erupts from his throat.

"You're such a tease", Cedric says, teasing himself.

"I wouldn't tease you, if you didn't give me the opportunities to do so", you retort, and you can almost feel Cedric smile.

"If you want to tease me", Cedric says, "there's something else you can tease."

You smile, reach behind you, and grip Cedric's cock through his pants. You twist around so that you and Cedric are now facing each other. Fumbling with Cedric's pants, you take out his cock, and hold it in your hand. Cedric moans as you begin to stroke it.

Cedric lets go of your cock, and reaches around to your arse. He massages your cheeks – one hand on each cheek – then slips a finger between them. You gasp as Cedric pulls your arse cheeks apart, exposing your hole to the cold air. He presses a finger to your hole, forcing its way inside. You try to relax your muscles so that you aren't so tight, but Cedric can only get his finger up to the first knuckle on his first try. For the next while, as you slowly nasty ate Cedric, he works one, then two, and finally three fingers into your arse.

By then, you're moaning from pleasure. Cedric has gotten deep enough to press a finger against your prostate, sending waves of pleasure through your body, so strong that your knees buckle, and it's only Cedric's strong arm that keeps you upright.

Cedric pushes you to the wall of the shed, and you brace your arms against the wall. For a moment, you don't feel anything, and your hole twitches in the cold, but then you feel something pressing against your hole. It's too thick for a finger, too cold and hard to be flesh. You look over your shoulder to see Cedric holding an old school broomstick against your arse. Your eyes widen in fear, but Cedric gives you a reassuring grin.

"You're one of the best Quidditch players in this generation, if you can believe the newspapers", Cedric says. "Surely you can ride one more broom."

You give a nervous laugh, and while your distracted, Cedric shoves, and your laugh morphs into a yell as the broom handle penetrates you. Cedric holds the broom steady as you get used to the intrusion, then slowly begins to move it in and out. You gasp in pleasure as it presses against your prostate. Shortly, you're thrusting backwards into the broom, to get more of to inside you.

Cedric decides to take it to the next level. Very slowly, he works a finger into your hole next to the broom. It stings a bit; you've never had so much in your arse before. However, you have underestimated the elasticity of your muscles, and you're soon able to accommodate not only the broom, but also two of Cedric's fingers inside your arse as well.

Finally, Cedric removes the broom from your arse. You whine, feeling empty, but Cedric soon replaces it with his own cock, which slides in easily into your stretched hole. Cedric grips your arse, and thrusts deep within you. He hits a point inside you that draws a yell from your throat as pleasure courses through your body.

"Oh god! Cedric!" you yell, too blinded by your pleasure to care if anyone can hear you.

Cedric grunts in reply, thrusting even deeper into you. You moan, a low guttural cry that sounds more animals than human.

Finally, you're cock spasms, and you shoot your cum all over the floor. Cedric pulls out of you, jerks his cock a few times, then cums on your back. He reaches down to pull you upright again, then pulls you into an embrace.


	4. Harry x Charlie

"Could we fight off the dragon?" you ask.

"It's a long shot", Charlie replies.

"Then we'd better wait", you say. "I don't want to risk getting charred. I've already faced one dragon this term."

Charlie smiles at you. You both sit in silence for a few minutes. The quietness suggests that the dragon has left. You are about to ask Charlie if it's safe to leave, when you hear a roar for the other side of the wall. You realise that the dragon had been waiting outside, waiting for you or Charlie to leave the hut. Now, she's angry. The wall behind you heats up as the dragon shoots fire at it. You just up, and sit close to Charlie, suddenly scared.

"Can she melt the stones?" you ask in a frightened whisper.

"No", Charlie replies, with a wry smile. "But it'll get a bit warm in here."

He looks at you, and noticing the tightened expression on your face, puts a comforting hand around your shoulders.

The temperature in the hut rises as the Short-Snout continues to bombard it with fire. Charlie and you both begin to sweat, and you move away from the stones that are beginning to glow red.

"It's like a sauna in here!" you say, as you wipe your brow. "Do you mind if I take off my shirt? It's too hot."

Charlie nods, panting. You peel off your shirt, and throw it next to you on the floor. Looking around, you notice that Charlie has also taken off his shirt. You see a series of scars lining his chest. Charlie catches your gaze, and shrugs.

"I got on the bad side of a Horntail", he says with a laugh. "You know how grumpy they get."

You can't look away. The gouges are white, even against Charlie's pale skin, cross from the centre of his chest, across his left pectoral, and down under his arm. Your eyes trace the path of the scars, and then inadvertently take in Charlie's well-defined six-pack. None of the people who you see in the showers are as ripped at Charlie. It seems that dealing with dragons made Charlie really fit. You look up as Charlie snorts, and Charlie winks at you. You blush, and look away.

"Don't be embarrassed", Charlie says. "I like the attention. And… you've also something worth looking at."

You look up sharply, and catch a look of undisguised lust on Charlie's face. He edges closer to you, and you stammer out excuses.

"W-wait!" you protest. "Your brother is my best friend."

"You don't have to tell Ron anything", Charlie says. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Charlie runs his calloused hands across your bare chest, and you shiver, despite the heat from the dragon's fire.

"Don't worry", he adds, flashing a reassuring smile at you. "I'll take care of you."

Charlie leans down, and takes one of your nipples in his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it. You half-heartedly try to pull away, but Charlie's mouth feels too good. Charlie holds you close, as his mouth moves up, leaving a trail of saliva that soon evaporates in the heat. He captures your mouth in his, and you lean into the kiss, succumbing to your feelings. One of Charlie's hands cradles your head, his fingers intertwined in your hair, while his other explores your chest, tracing its way down to your belly button, then further down. You let out an audible moan as Charlie's hand squeezes your cock through your jeans.

"That feels so good", you gasp.

Charlie's face lights up.

"I'm happy you're pleased", he says. "I've had my eye of you since the Quidditch World Cup, and I'm happy to have the chance to see all of you."

You flush with embarrassment at Charlie's compliment, but don't protest as the redhead unzips your jeans, and pulls them and you boxers to your ankles. He stares as your half-hard cock for a moment, then leans down, and gives it a kiss. You gasp, and try to wriggle away, uncomfortable with this intimacy, but Charlie hold you firm as he takes your cock into his mouth. The feeling of his warm, moist mouth in your cock stops you struggling, and you moan in pleasure again. Charlie's tongue does complex manoeuvres on your cock, sending waves of pleasure through you. All you can do is lie there as Charlie sucks you off.

Finally, you reach the edge. But just before you can cum, Charlie pulls off you. You thrust up into the air, desperate for any friction to help you get off, but Charlie has moved away, and is holding your hands to stop you jerking of to completion.

"Not yet, Harry", he says.

Charlie straddles your chest. Somehow, you didn't notice when, Charlie has stripped naked. His hard cock bounces off your chin as he settles himself. You look down cross-eyed, trying to desperately see Charlie's cock. Charlie smiles at your antics.

"You can return the favour if you want", he says.

You look up startled as you realise what he means.

"I've never sucked a cock before", you say hesitantly.

"There's always time to learn", Charlie replies, a smile still hovering on his lips.

Charlie climbs off you, and sits on the floor. You lie between his legs, his cock pointing directly at your face.

"What do I do now?" you ask, unsure where exactly to begin.

"Start by licking my cock", Charlie recommends. "Then, when you feel more confident, you can progress to sucking it. The trick is to do things that you would like if someone did it to you. That normally works."

Experimentally, you lick the head of Charlie's cock. He moans softly. Encouraged, you lick it all the way down to its base. Except for a slight salty taste of sweat, Charlie's cock is mostly tasteless, and definitely not any strong tastes like you expected. Soon, you feel bold enough to take the head of Charlie's cock in your mouth. Charlie gives you advice as you progress, and soon you are managing to take half of Charlie's cock into your mouth. When Charlie finally pushes you off him, you complain, but Charlie stops you.

"I've got something better for you", he explains, turning around, and spreading his cheeks, to show you his quivering hole. "I want you to fuck me, Harry."

You blush at the carnal language, and at the passion in Charlie's voice, but you nonetheless line up your cock with Charlie's hole, and thrust inside. Your both let out simultaneous groans. Charlie feels warm and tight around your cock, the pressure making you hornier each time you thrust in.

Finally, Charlie yells out, and cums on the floor under him. His arse tightens, pressing your cock. You pull out of Charlie, and a few strikes are enough to push you over the edge. You cum onto Charlie's arse, as his hole twitches in the absence of anything inside it. Both you and Charlie lie in the ground for a few minutes, spent, before Charlie sits up.

"We'd better put on our clothes", he suggests. "Rescue should be here soon."

You just manage to dress before a loud bang blows the door off its hinges. You flinch back, sure the Short-Snout is about to burst through, but instead, a number of men and women in fire-resistant robes stride in.

"Thank god you're both alright", the leading man says, pulling Charlie up, and into a hug.

You walk out of the hut, and are immediately ounces upon by Hagrid.

"You alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah", you say. "I barely even noticed the dragon was there."


	5. Harry x Fred x George

Fred and George each grab one of your arms, and lead you into a disused classroom on the ground floor. When they let go of your arms, you sink down to the floor, your hands, which have definitely not turned blue, covering your eyes. Your head starts pounding, and your skin feels like it's burning. You give a loud shout, and in a moment, Fred and George are kneeling next to you. They grab you, but pull away straight away.

"You're burning hot", Fred said, worried.

You barely hear him. There is a loud ringing in your ears, and your skull feels like it's about to explode. You let out a long groan. In the corner of your mind, the part that isn't occupied with the agony you're in, you can hear Fred and George discussing your condition with worry, but can't concentrate enough to take in the words. It's just easier for you to sit there, and hope that the pain goes away quickly. The ache in your head increases, becoming overwhelming. You squeeze your eyes tight shut, but, if anything, this makes it worse. Slowly, your mind goes blank.

You slowly rise up from the darkness, to find yourself staring up into the faces of Fred and George. When they see your open eyes, they smile in relief

"What happened?" you try to say, but only a croak comes out.

You try to sit up, but can't move any part of your body more than a few centimetres before you're tired out.

"Let us help you", says Fred, anxiously.

The twins kneel on either side of you, and prop you up against the teacher's desk in the front of the room. The feeling of cool hands of naked skin makes you gasp, and you realise that you are naked. You try to ask a question, but again, are only able to bring Fred and George's attention to you. Luckily, George is able to decipher your incoherent rasps.

"Your clothes just burnt off", he said, the shadows in his eyes hinting at the fear he must have felt. "We couldn't get near you, you were that hot."

"The potion didn't turn your skin blue, at least", Fred adds. "Though it caused other changes."

Fred's eyes flicker down your body, then away. Rousing all your energy, you tilt your head to look down. Just as George said, you're naked, but that isn't what makes your eyes widen in surprise. Your cock, which normally is average size, around 15 centimetres when fully hard, is now around 20 centimetres, and it's still flaccid. You can only imagine how big it will be when it's hard.

"When your clothes burnt away, your cock began to grow", continues Fred, his face turning the same colour as his hair, as a blush creeps up his cheek. "It seems to be… um… an interesting side effect."

All this talk of your cock makes the subject of the conversation stir. While you're unable to do more than tilt your head, and make a crude semblance of speech, your cock has no such restrictions. Blood pumps from all across your body down to your crotch, and you stare as your cock grows past 25 centimetres. You can feel the gazes of Fred and George on you, or, to be more accurate, on your cock, as with each heartbeat, your cock throbs, and grows ever larger. Finally, it reaches its final length – a whopping 35 centimetres long. To you, it looks more like a third leg, then a cock, but Fred and George think otherwise.

"It's so big", George says, his voice raw.

You turn your head slightly to look at the redhead, and see awe in his face, and something else, possibly hunger. A touch on your chest makes you flinch, but you quickly realise that it's only Fred's hand. Fred traces a pattern down your chest, his fingers following the trail of hair that leads from your belly button to your cock. His hand then grips your cock. You flinch again, and try to knock Fred's hand away, but you still don't have the strength.

"My hand can't even go around his whole cock", Fred said in wonder.

"This definitely is an interesting side effect", George added. "If we could get rid of this weakness that Harry has, this potion may be good for our sex aids line."

You try to protest at the twins' handling of you. You don't like how that talk as if you can't hear them, and act like you're just an experiment. But again, you manage only a squeak before your voice gives way. By now, George has also grabbed your cock, and together the twins stroke it. The stimulation sends bolts of pleasure throughout your body. It seems that the potion not only made your cock larger, but also more sensitive. As if the twins can sense your pleasure, they speed up their ministrations. Finally, when your whole body is tingling from the pleasure, your cock suddenly shoots jet after jet of cum into the air. Fred and George stare as your cum reaches the second row of desks that face the teacher's table. You close your eyes, more exhausted than ever, and hope that your cock will revert to its normal size. While you don't mind the size and sensitivity at the moment, you can see how it could be difficult in everyday situations.

But your cock doesn't shrink back to its normal size. It doesn't even soften. After a few minutes, you feel a tentative touch on your cock. Your eyes fly open to see George run his finger from the head of your cock to your base. Cumming has made your cock even more sensitive than before. A line of fire follows George's finger down your cock. You try to scream, but your throat still refuses to cooperate with you.

"He's still hard", George muses, gripping your cock once more.

The fire that blossoms at his George's touch returns, but this time, it is joined by new tendrils of pleasure that make you giddy. While George occupied himself with masturbating your cock again, Fred reaches underneath to fondle your balls. You moan loudly, to Fred and George's amusement. Your eyes close, and you surrender to the pleasure.

When you open your eyes again, you're unsure how much time has passed. You notice that while you were occupied with your feelings, Fred and George have undressed, and while both are still playing with your engorged cock, they are also jerking off as well. That sight, of the redhead twins getting off to your cock is enough to push you over the edge. Your orgasm comes as a surprise to Fred and George, and they both get splattered with your cum. Nonetheless, neither Fred, nor George stop masturbating, and shortly, they cum, within seconds of each other, their eyes still locked on your cock. The three of you sit in the classroom for a while, exhausted. Finally, you realise that your cock has shrunk back to its normal size.

"Thanks", you say, your voice raspy. "That was great. I should test your potions more often."


	6. Harry x Neville

"We'll practice the Full Body-Bind Curse", you say. "Repeat what I say, and follow my movements."

You point your wand away from Neville.

"Petrificus Totalis!" you chant, moving your wand in the prescribed motion.

Neville tentatively repeats the spell a few times, until you're satisfied he's got the spell right.

"You've got the theory", you say with a grin. "Now, for the practice."

You and Neville stand opposite each other, a pile of cushions placed reassuringly behind you. You take it in turns to try to cast the curse correctly, or try to deflect it using a Shield Charm. You manage to get through Neville's the first few times. Each time you hit Neville with the curse, his arms and legs stiffen, and he topples back onto the cushions. After casting the counter-curse, Neville stands up shakily to try to curse you. Unfortunately for him, you are too fast with casting a shield, and his curse fails.

Finally, after fifteen minutes of practice, Neville manages to raise a strong enough shield to deflect your curse. His face glowing with self-pride, Neville raises his wand, and before you can shield yourself, casts the Full Body-Bind Curse. The curse hits you, and you feel your muscles freeze. You topple backwards, and land on the cushions with a thump.

"I'm so sorry, Harry", Neville says apologetically, hurrying over to you.

You roll your eyes at him, willing him to say the counter-curse, and free you. Neville bites his lip in embarrassment.

"I can't remember the counter-curse", he says.

Inside your head, you're screaming at Neville, reminding him of the counter-curse, telling him to find Hermione so that she can free him. Instead, Neville kneels next to you. He looks into your eyes, then quickly averts his face, probably because he's embarrassed that he can't free you. You glare a Neville, but he is now resolutely looking away from you. You close your eyes, trying to push away your anger at Neville; it won't help to get annoyed with him, and anyway, you can't express your anger to him now.

While your eyes are closed, you hear Neville moving around, and feel the cushions around you move as he does. You keep your eyes closed, resolute in your attempts to keep your anger down. Your eyes snap open, though, when you feel something in your leg. You can't see anything due to your limited field of vision, but you're sure that Neville is involved. You want to tell him to get off you, but can't. Neville's hand – you are convinced that Neville is touching you – rests on your knee for a moment, before slowly heading up your leg. You want to roll away, but the paralysis of the curse prevents you from moving. Neville's hand finally stops on your upper thigh, too close to your cock for comfort. It rest there, a warm pressure that you feel through your clothes. To your embarrassment, you feel your cock twitch. Although you hope that Neville doesn't notice your hardening cock, you don't have much hope of that. Your fears are confirmed when Neville's hand lifts suddenly from your thigh, and then after a few seconds, presses down lightly onto your cock. It twitches again, now half hard.

It seems that Neville is curious about your reaction to his hand. He presses down again, and then his hand vanishes. You only have time to breathe a sigh of relief, when you feel Neville fumbling with the zipper of your jeans. Your heart stops for a moment in your chest as Neville unzips your pants, and pulls down your underwear to expose your cock. While you aren't embarrassed about your cock – it's average length, and quite good-looking, if you can say so yourself – you can't help feel self-conscious when Neville holds it up between thumb and forefinger. Your cock, though, has no such qualms. Neville's touch sends a thrill through your groin, and your cock pulses, and becomes fully hard. You can almost feel Neville's eyes ogling your cock.

After a short time, Neville grips your cock, and begins to awkwardly jerk you off. He needs to adjust his grip a few times before he is able to stroke your cock with long strokes. A moan catches in your throat, unable to escape due to the Full Body-Bind Curse. When Neville lets go a few minutes later, your mind has melted; the feeling of a hand of your cock was so stimulating. A few seconds later, you feel something warm and wet on your cock, and you realise that Neville is sucking it. For a moment, you struggle with the curse. When you fail to break it with sheer will, though, you resign yourself to wait, and, although you won't admit it to yourself, enjoy the experience.

Contrary to your expectations, Neville gives a good blowjob. You don't know whether it's because he's a natural, or he has had previous experience, but you don't want to speculate. You don't want to imagine Neville sucking cock. This train of thought brings you back to the present, where Neville actually is sucking a cock, and not just any cock, but your own. His tongue grapes around your cock in an intricate pattern that eludes you. Neville's mouth bobs up and down onto your cock, taking it deeper than you would have thought possible, then pulling off so that the cold air is in stark contrast to his warm mouth.

When you finally cum, Neville swallows it all. He sits up, and tucks your cock back into your pants. No sooner has he done that, when the door to the room slams open, and someone enters

"Harry?" Hermione says, leaning over him, with a worried look on her face. "What happened?"

"We were practicing the Full Body-Bind Curse, and I got him", Neville explains, "but I couldn't remember the counter-curse."

Muttering with annoyance, Hermione casts the counter-curse, and you feel your muscles loosen. She pulls you up.

"I was looking for you", she chides. "You wanted me to help you with your Potions essay."

"Sorry", you apologise without feeling.

As Hermione drags you from the room, you look over to Neville, and blanche. In the corner of Neville's mouth, you can see a bit of your cum. Neville winks at you, then licks it up.


	7. Harry x Ron

"Alright", you reply to Ron.

"Thanks!" Ron says, the gratitude in his voice obvious to here. "I wasn't sure if you'd agree."

"Anything help my best friend", you tell Ron. "Now, tell me more about the other person in your dream. Not Trelawney. There's nothing I want to know about her."

Both of you shudder.

"Tell me about the guy in the crystal", you continue.

Ron mumbles something.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that", you say.

"I said, he had a nice cock", Ron repeats quietly.

"What? Like this", you respond, reaching down to grip your own cock briefly.

Ron's eyes follow your movement, and stay staring at your cock.

"I guess", he mutters.

"Come on, Ron", you say. "I'm helping you out."

You reached out and grip Ron's cock in your hand. Under your touch, his cock jumps and begins to harden. Ron looks around the room furtively, but no one is within eyesight, though the steam from the showers would be enough muffle sight and sound. Nonetheless, Ron doesn't pull away from you. You begin to stroke Ron's hardening cock, and soon, Ron returns the favour.

When you're both hard, you let your hands drop to your sides. Ron does the same, and looks at you apprehensively.

"Do you want to feel filled?" you ask as Ron just stares at you. "Do you want your dream to come true?"

When Ron still doesn't answer, you snap your fingers in front of his face. Ron blinks a few times, the straightens up.

"At least then I can tell Trelawney that at least one thing that I've foreseen comes true", Ron says to you.

For a moment, Ron pauses again, and you can see he's thinking.

"Harry", Ron begins, anxiously. "What do I do? I have no idea!"

You smile at Ron, and place a hand on his shoulder. Not long ago, you would have been in the same position, but a few secret trysts with a Ravenclaw have given you some foresight into sex. While you haven't exactly had sex with another guy, you know approximately how it works, and, anyway, how different could it be from sex with a girl?

"Just follow my lead", you tell your best friend.

You lead Ron over to a nearby bench, and get his to lie down on his stomach, his legs off the bench. This leaves his arse sticking up in the air – a perfect access point to you. You grab your wand from your clothes, and tap your hand with it. Your fingers are instantly covered with a cool gel. It's a useful spell you've learnt, with more applications than Professor Flitwick would have ever though possible.

"Relax", you tell Ron, as you place a finger on his arse.

Instinctively, Ron tenses up, but at he gets used to your finger rubbing up and down his crack, you can feel his relax. When you decide that Ron is calmer, and his muscles have unclenched, you put your finger at Ron's entrance, and slowly push your way inside him. Ron lets out a low moan of pleasure, letting you know that you're doing the right thing.

While Ron is eager for this to happen, he is still quite tight, and in order for him to be filled as in his dream, he needs to be a lot looser. The first time you try, you can only get your finger into Ron up to your first knuckle. Not a bad first attempt, but nowhere near enough. The second time you try, you push your finger a fraction deeper.

"You need to help me, Ron", you say in frustration. "Your too tight!"

Ron relaxes his arse muscles further, making it easier for you to penetrate him. Soon, you're up to the second knuckle. You decide that Ron is up to the next step, and place a second finger next to the first. Slowly, you press into Ron, stretching is arse muscles further than they have ever been stretched before. When you're able to push both fingers up to the second knuckle, you push them apart, stretching Ron's hole further, and drawing a long moan from the redhead. Then you add a third finger and repeat the process.

When you're satisfied Ron is stretched as open as he can be, you remove your fingers. Ron's hole twitches at the absence of anything inside it. Ron glances over his shoulder, and sees you lining up your cock with his hole.

"Will it fit?" he asks, anxiously.

"I think so", you answer. "I'll go slowly anyway, and you tell me if it hurts too much.

Ron nods.

You place your cock at your friends hole, and then slowly push it in. Ron lets out a loud shout, and you thank your luck that the bathroom had been left empty apart for you for some time. Very slowly, while constantly checking Ron, you push your cock in, so that it's half way into Ron. Then you pull it out again, until only the head remains inside. Each time you slide your cock into Ron, his arse loosens a fraction, and you can push in a bit deeper. Soon, you're cock is all the way inside Ron.

"How does it feel?" you ask Ron.

"It feels fucking great!" Ron responds, panting from the exertion.

You pull out, and shift your position slightly before you push in again. This time, Ron gasps loudly as you push in.

"What was that?" he gasps. "I felt like stars were bursting behind my eyes!"

"I think that's your prostate", you explain. "It's got a bunch of nerves that are meant to feel great."

Ron twists around to look at you. His eyes are open wide, his hair is wild, and his face is covered by a sheen of sweat.

"I want to look at you while you fuck me", he says.

You pull fully out of Ron, and he flips into his back, and raises his legs into the air you grab one leg with one hand, and your cock with the other, as you direct it to Ron's loosened hole. You shove your cock into Ron, eliciting a moan from him. With each thrust, it becomes easier and easier to move in and out, and your pace picks out. Soon, you're fucking Ron in a fast pace, leaning forwards to balance yourself on your friend's body, as Ron's legs are pinioned between his body and yours.

Suddenly, you thrust in, and hold your cock in place. You shudder as you cum deep inside Ron. Ron feels your warm cum inside him, and cums himself, without touching his cock. His cum pools on his chest. You lean forwards, and take Ron's mouth with yours in a deep kiss. When you pull back, Ron is panting.

"I feel so full", he says.

"Don't worry", you reassure him. "You can have this opportunity again."


	8. Harry x Viktor

Numbly, you follow Krum to the stern of the ship. You remember that he had pointed out Karkaroff's cabin – a large cabin, and from what you saw through the window, lavishly decorated – and for a moment, you think that Krum is taking you there. You weakly pull away from the Bulgarian Seeker, but Krum tows you on. To your relief, Krum leads you down a flight of stairs, and into another room. It's small, but homely. The black carpet on the floor keeps in some of the heat, while the red velvet curtains hide the room from outside observers. However, you're most interested in the roaring fire that is blazing in the fireplace. You huddle around the fire, desperate to get some warmth into your icy bones. Slowly, you warm up, and take a better look around the room.

In the centre of the room is a large four-poster bed, the curtains in the Durmstrang colours of red and black. Krum is lying on the bed, clad only in boxer briefs, and skin glistening with sweat from the heat in the room. Seeing him like that makes you remember that you too are only clad in your boxers, and that when you were wet, they left very little to the imagination. You quickly pick up your cloak, which Krum has left on a chair next to fire, and hold it in front of your groin. You try to look away from the bed, but are unable to stop yourself from taking swift glances at the Durmstrang Champion. Krum has very little body hair; you suspect that Krum shaves to increase aerodynamics when flying, rather than naturally small amounts of hair. Your eyes drift down to Krum's crotch. You can definitely see a bulge in Krum's briefs. You only realise that you've been staring when Krum speaks.

"I see there is something that interests you", he says.

You look up at his face, then, seeing the intense emotion on his face, look away again, your face crimson.

"There is no need to be embarrassed", Krum continues. "In Durmstrang, there are many men who... ahh, how do you say it... like other men."

You look back at Krum, and finally recognise the emotion – lust. This time, though, you keep Krum's gaze.

"You have never been with another man before?" Krum asks.

You nod your head, still unable to speak.

"You may do with me whatever you please", he continues.

Finally, you regain your voice.

"Why?" you ask. "Why this? Why me?"

"I watched you during the First Task out of the tent", Krum explains. "I have not ever seen someone fly like you do. I do not often see international level Quidditch players at school."

"Like you", you add.

"Like me", Krum agrees, with a dismissive shrug of his shoulder. "We have much in common, and not such Quidditch. My family suffered during the dominance of Grindelwald, as you have under He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"I'm honoured that you think so highly of me", you say, flattered, "but I don't understand this whole... sex... thing. Why couldn't you have baked me a cake, or something."

Krum laughs, a deep, rich sound that echoes around the room.

"That is funny", he says, once he has stopped laughing. "In Durmstrang, sex happens in two ways – either taken to show dominance, or given to equals. I have never felt the need to do the first, but there are rare people who I am willing to share myself with."

Krum spreads his arms wide, showing his body as if at an auction.

"Since you said that you have never been with a man", he concludes, "I thought it would be appropriate to let you experiment. I give you my body, as an equal."

You stare at Krum for a moment, unsure what to think. Then you drop the cloak onto the floor, and step over to the bed.

"I don't really know what to do", you say, nervously.

"I will help you", Krum responds.

You sit on the edge of the bed, and Krum pulls you over into his arms. His lips meet yours, and you gasp as you feel his warm flesh against yours. Krum's hands explore your body, and quickly slip into your boxers. Your thrills at the touch, and soon your hands and moving around Krum's body as well. Feeling his cock through his briefs is strange for you, but that touch sends tendrils of desire throughout your body. Krum pulls down your boxers, and throws them onto your pile of clothes. Then, he pulls away from you to remove his own briefs. You stare at his cock as it bounces out. Fully erect, it's over 25 centimetres long, and curves slightly upwards. As you stare at it, Krum leans over to grip you own cock. Startled, you start back, but only manage to fall on your back. Immediately, Krum bends down, and takes your cock in his mouth. You freeze, unsure what to do, but as Krum starts sucking your cock, instinct takes over, and you place your hand on the back of Krum's head, to push it further down on your cock. Krum takes your cock into his mouth with ease, taking it in until his nose presses against your groin. Then he pulls away again, and off your cock, leaving a trail of saliva between his mouth and the head of your cock.

"You must tell me what to do", Krum tells you.

"Continue sucking me cock", you order at once.

As per our instructions, Krum bobs down on your cock, eliciting a groan of ecstasy from you. He continues to suck your cock as you lie there, until you pull him off.

"I'm about to cum", you tell the other Champion. "And..." you pause, unsure how to continue, "I want you to fuck me."

Krum looks up at you, and smiles.

"It will be my pleasure", he says. "But first I must prepare you."

Krum flips you onto your back, and begins to rim you. You've never had anyone touch your hole; in fact, you don't think that you've even touched your own hole. You had no idea that such a functional part of your body could be used to stimulate you. Krum's flicks in and out, pushing its way slowly into you. The feeling is incredible. Soon, he brings a finger up to your arse, and begins to slowly push it into you. At first, your muscles protest at the intrusion of Krum's think finger, but Krum's instructions to relax make it much easier for you. Eventually, Krum pulls his finger out of you.

"You are ready", he says.

You lie on your back as Krum lines his cock with your hole. You watch as he slowly pushes it past your sphincter. You moan loudly as Krum pushes halfway in, then pulls most of the way out again. Each time he pushes inside you, Krum's cock goes deeper. After ten minutes, Krum's smooth body is pressing against your arse. Now, Krum begins to speed up. Each thrust presses against your prostate, sending waves of pleasure through your body in a magnitude that you've never before experienced. As Krum fucks you, your hand reaches down to stroke your own cock. Krum's thrusts get faster and harder, and you are now breathing heavily.

Suddenly, your body contracts, and you shoot cum all over your chest in the biggest orgasm you've ever had. Krum pulls out of you, leaving your hole gaping, and after three short strokes, cums on your chest as well. Then, he leans down, and licks up the cum that's pooling on your stomach. He looks up at you.

"That was fun", he says, with a cheeky smile.

"Yes, it was", you reply, with a smile of your own.


	9. Solo Harry, Dean x Seamus

You look cautiously into the next corridor, and seeing it deserted, slip into it, and down a staircase. You turn left down the corridor at the bottom of the stairs, and pause. You can't walk around the castle in the state your clothes are in. If anyone saw you, you'd be a laughing stock. You pace up and down the corridor, fretting, then realise you need to get out of the corridor, so you can think without worrying about anyone seeing you. Stopping, you open a door in the middle of the corridor, and slip into the room.

Inside, you stop and stare. This room looks different to any other room you've seen before at Hogwarts. It's not a rarely used classroom, like you expected. Instead, it looks like you walked into a small chamber, with a door opposite you. From the other side of the door, you can hear moans. Curious, you stick your head around the door. The next room is a lavish bedchamber, complete with plush red carpets, wooden chest, and a glittering chandelier hanging from the ceiling. In the middle of the room is a king-sized four-poster bed with gauzy curtain obscuring two people inside. You sneak into the room, hiding yourself behind couches that line the walls of the room, and make your way around to the front of the bed, where the curtains are parted. You gasp aloud as you recognise Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, two of your Gryffindor roommates. Seamus is on his hands and knees, as Dean licks his hole.

"That's so good!" Seamus says, his Irish accent thick with emotion.

You look closer, and notice that Seamus is covered in a layer of sweat, and his hands are convulsively clench and unclench on the red sheets on the bed. He lets out a loud moan. Dean continues to rim his friend, but his hand reaches between Seamus legs to grip Seamus' cock, and he begins to slowly stroke it. Seamus' eyes close in ecstasy, but then open, and he turns to look at Dean.

"Stop teasing me, Dean", he says, his voice raw. "Just fuck me already."

Dean sits up and winks at Seamus.

"Just getting you ready", he says. "I wouldn't want to break anything, would I?"

Dean gives Seamus a playful slap on his arse, and the Irish Gryffindor yelps. Dean picks up a jar from bed next to them, and unscrews the top. You recognise the jar as 'Madame Greywater's Top Quality Lubricant (Strawberry Flavour)'. You remember blushing when you saw it in a shop the last time you went to Hogsmeade. Dean scoops out some of the lubricant, and spreads it on Seamus' hole. He then takes another handful, and pumps up his own cock with it.

"You ready?" Dean asks, lining up his cock with Seamus' hole.

Seamus nods readily, biting his lower lip in anticipation. Slowly, Dean pushes his cock into Seamus, and the Irish man pushes back onto Dean in response, letting out a low groan at the same time. You blush, ashamed to be looking at something so intimate, but simultaneously, your hand slips down to your cock, which is already hard, and waiting to cum. You begin to jerk off at the same speed as Dean's thrusts – slowly at first, but speeding up as Seamus' arse becomes accustomed to the cock inside it. After a few minutes, Dean pulls out of Seamus, and they rearrange themselves. Dean sits on the bed, his back against the headboard, while Seamus lowers himself onto the black Gryffindor's cock. As Seamus impales himself on Dean's cock, his eyes, wild from pleasure, land on your hiding place. For a moment, you think that Seamus has seen you, but his eyes are out of focus, and you are sitting in shadow.

As Dean and Seamus fuck, you continue pumping your cock. You stifle a moan, conscious that you're hidden, and don't want to be found, but by this point, that's pretty much all you're conscious of thinking. When Dean cums into Seamus' arse a short time later, you cum as well, spreading your seed on the back of the couch, behind which you're hiding. Seamus climbs off Dean, and lies on the bed, his best friend's cum dribbling out of his arse. Dean leans over the Irish Gryffindor, and takes his still-hard cock in his mouth. For a few minutes, there's silence. Then, Dean slyly slips a finger into Seamus' gaping hole, and Seamus cums into Dean's mouth.

Dean and Seamus lie on the bed, out of breath, and in each other's arms. By this time, you've recovered, and have realised that if you want to avoid getting caught, you need to leave now. You start to crawl back to the door, and stumble over a pile of scattered clothes. You realise that Dean and Seamus had thrown their clothes anywhere in their haste to get undressed. Taking advantage of their carelessness, you borrow a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, leaving enough so that Dean and Seamus can get back to Gryffindor tower without catching anyone's attention. You promise yourself that you'll return their clothes – and see if you can get an invite the next time they come to this room. As you hurry back to Gryffindor tower, you glance back down the corridor, and notice that the door has vanished.


End file.
